Simple
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: Simple. It's only six letters. But it defines everything. It has always been simple. //SuigetsuXTenten\\ Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Suigetsu**X**Tenten

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to crzyaznsroxursox. I really hope you enjoy it.

Sorry if Suigetsu is OOC.

* * *

**Simple. It's only six letters. But it defines everything.**

Everything about her is simple. Brunette tresses were tied neatly in buns atop her head. She's simple. But, not plain. No, she is not plain. She is just simple. Everything about her is perfect. But, it was simple. His milky white orbs were pure like moonlight. Everything about him was simple. And to him, the world was simple too. Everything was simple. Everything was easy. It was all easy. It was all simple.

It was just that simple.

"_Tenten," he called out forcefully, fearful._

They were meant to be.

_The simplicity of the world was shattered. _

It was just that simple.

Everything about him is a mystery. Raven hair frames his stoic face, even as coal eyes become scarlet. He's complicated. But, not unreadable. He is just complicated. Everything about him is complicated. But it was simple. Everything about them was familiar. And to them, he was familiar too. Everything was simple. Everything was easy. It was all easy. It was all simple.

It was just that simple.

_Silent, the blood spilled from her abdomen while his murderous gaze smoldered from crimson eyes._

He intended to kill them.

_The simplicity of his reaction was bewildering. _

It was just that simple.

Everything about him was simple. Every move he made was simple. As the other dove for her, lightning in his palm, their bond was tested. Every move he made was desperate. Every move he made was for her. Everything was for her. She was his everything. It was simple.

It was just that simple.

"_No," he yelled, diving in front of her._

He was in love with her.

_The simplicity of the reality revealed itself to her._

It was just that simple.

Everything about her was simple. Every tear was simple. As he fell before her, she fell as well. Every move he made was for her. Every move was for her. She was his everything. But it was simple. Every tear was for him. Everything was for him. He was her everything. But it was simple. She now had nothing.

It was just that simple.

"_Neji," she whispered, tenderly, "Please, don't leave me."_

She was in love with him.

_The simplicity of her words reflected every emotion. _

It was just that simple.

* * *

"Never," he murmured, "Smile for me."

She choked out an insincere smile as his half lidded eyes continued to dull.

"I love you."

She kept the smile upon her pained features as his confession reached her ears.

"I love you too."

She let the smile fall from her rose colored lips as his heart ceased to beat.

A letter fell from bandaged hands.

* * *

**S**mile for me, even

**I**f I

**M**ay be distanced from you

**P**lease

**L**augh for me because you are my

**E**verything

* * *

Struggling to pry her eyes open, strange silk sheets covered her bare body, stomach bandaged. "Shit," she cursed, using her elbows to support her realizing that the room was empty. Belongings neatly piled upon the edge of the bed, a crumpled piece of paper lay atop the heap. Her fingers trembled, the writing upon the letter revealing his handwriting. But from the sloppy penmanship of the words and color of the paper she realized that this letter was nothing new. It had been written prior to this mission. It had been written years ago.

* * *

**I**t's always been the toughest three words to

**L**et grace my lips but it is

**O**bvious that the truth is a

**V**ital aspect of what I wish to be

**E**ver present between

**Y**ou and I so I wish to let you know that

**O**ver everything else you are

**U**ndeniably everything to me

* * *

A man entered the room, swiftly pinning her down upon the mattress. Hot breath graced her bare shoulder, teeth raking against the bare skin, leaving a trail of marks. Struggling against his grip, his hands remained locked around her wrists. His lips brushed hers, softly, almost lovingly. An acidic taste reached her mouth. Kicking his stomach so that he tumbled onto the floor, the girl panted heavily, biting her lower lip, clenching her eyes shut. "This sort of persuasion does not work with you does it?" He chuckled in a low voice.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" she asked, catching her breath. A shift upon the bed alerted her to his presence next to her. Seemingly amused, a smirk placed itself upon his malicious features. It was so familiar. It caused the throbbing ache within her heart to intensify. "Why didn't you just kill me?" Tears streamed down her face careful to streak her skin like rain upon her porcelain skin.

"Forget about him, I–." He was cut off before he could say anymore. Sitting up, strips of blood soaked bandages covering her chest as the blankets slid of her frail frame. Two firm hands seized his collar, fists clenched around the cloth material. His bare chest scraped by her nails.

Still crying heavily, breathing uneven, voice raspy, she yelled in his face. "For someone who lost his entire family, you would inflict the same upon someone else. How can anyone be that heartless?" she screamed. "Would you ever forget about Sakura?" the brunette questioned. That caused him to snap. A sharp pain against her face caused her to sit in shock. She let go of him. Bruises formed upon her back as his blows made contact with the tender areas, blood dripping from thin cuts upon her face.

Crawling on the floor, attempting to push her body away from the rough concrete surface, she heard the door slam violently. Right now, the only source of comfort was knowing that maybe if she provoked the coldhearted traitor enough, she would soon be held in the arms of her beloved. "Why did you have to leave me?" she sobbed into the ground, liquid droplets painful against open wounds. The creaking of the door frightened her. "Kill me this time," the chocolate eyed girl begged softly.

Two firm hands lifted her from her position, curled up upon the floor. She took note of his silvery blue hair that appeared wispy, almost as if it were feathers in the shape of locks of hair. That single thought triggered an avalanche of sudden behavior. Standing up despite the pain, she backed away into the wall beside the bed, reaching for a weapon she always stowed away within the bottoms of her shoes. Holding the sharp edge to her own neck, a hand forcefully moved the metal from her skin. "Just let me die!" Tenten cried, looking into his lavender orbs, wishing blindness upon herself after spotting the light purple tint within his irises that was always evident in Neji's eyes, "I want to die. Let me die!" The kunai was tossed to the ground, clanking sound echoing though the hall.

"Would he want you to die?" the boy questioned, forcing her to stare at him in silence. "After what he did for you, you want to throw your life away? Is that really what you want?" She stopped struggling, sliding down until she sat upon the floor. "He wants you to live, so live."

The russet haired kunoichi allowed her strands of brown hair to act as a veil over her face, hiding her from the stranger's face. It was all so simple now. She had to live. For him, for his sacrifice, she had to keep living. No matter what, she had to live. It was all so simple now.

* * *

It hurt badly, but she remained still as the cloth was dabbed into the scratches on her cheeks. "Ouch," Tenten complained as the fabric touched an exceptionally sensitive area. The boy sitting across from her smiled a bit, soaking the material in a basin of warm water. Squeezing out the excess water, he returned to cleaning the scraped skin. The brunette avoided looking at him, though he remained close to her, attempting to comfort her unease by counting to ten over and over within her head. "What's your name?" she finally inquired, bored with numbers that only seemed to allow his image to permeate her thoughts more easily, irritating her.

"Suigetsu," he answered curtly, rubbing a bit of medicine upon her wounds. A bit of blush crept across Tenten's face as he reached for the bandages around her torso. He unwound the stained strips of cloth bound across her chest, around her back where the bruises seemed the sorest. Covering herself with her arms, Suigetsu pushed her slowly back down against the bed, easing her gently upon the mattress. "Take the bandages off and cover yourself." Looking away, averting his eyes from her figure, violet eyes fixated themselves upon the poorly painted walls that seemed a dull grey in color, but appeared to turn amethyst when light hit the surface.

Peeling the bandages off the top half of her chest, she used her arms to cover herself. "I'm done," she stated. Suigetsu turned, simply tearing off a portion of the silk blanket, folding it several times and placing it over her arms.

"There," he commented, "Now you don't have to worry about keeping your arms there." The brunette shifted so that her slender arms now rested at her sides, hands balled into fists. His nimble fingers soon removed the rest of the dirty bandages. Taking a sip from a glass of water resting upon the nightstand where the water basin lay, he returned to the task at hand, cloth upon her skin once more, careful to avoid the wound, dabbing the areas surrounding the gash. "Stay still," the boy instructed. She flinched a slight bit, but attempted to remain as motionless as possible.

"Why? Why am I still living?" Tenten asked him, staring at the white ceiling, face contorted in an expression revealing all the pain coursing through her body, endorphins slowly taking effect. A soft trickling was heard as the cloth was squeezed out again, blood dripping into the once clean water. The cloth was then thrown in as well, a sloshing sound signifying that the bowl of water had been moved from it's location upon the wooden piece of furniture.

"It's not your time yet," the boy responded, fetching a bucket of warm water from the doorway, new cloth dangling from his fingers, ends soaking in the liquid. Wringing it out, he knelt at the bedside, dabbing the blood away. The simplicity of his response did not satiate the growing confusion boiling within her being.

Tenten stared at Suigetsu for a moment, gaze softening as she recalled Neji's last words to her. The three words echoed loudly in her head, pounding as if trying to escape from her memory. "He should have told me before time was up," she whispered, "It should have been different. It had been so long ago that those words were written upon that paper. It makes no sense at all." Not caring that he was the one her confession was let out to, all she needed right now was some sort of release.

"You just don't understand well enough, that's all. People are all complicated in their own way. But if you break it down, they're all just intricate. Simple aspects all meshed together. Often times, you don't understand them. But sometimes, all it takes is one clue to figure a person out. Everything will fall into place. It's simple then." He sat against the bed frame, tired from attending to the injuries sustained all over her body.

"Life isn't always simple," the sepia eyed girl noted, "It's never that easy." A sigh was heard from next to her as the clean bandages were slowly dabbed with medical ointment. Winding their way around her body as large hands lifted her back up so that the cloth could travel across her back, the chore was finally completed.

"Everything is simple," Suigetsu stated, "You just don't see it yet." With that statement, the candle in the room was blown out, leaving her in total darkness. She was unable to see anything. Just as the clarity of her thoughts was stripped away, her vision was as well. She was unable to see any answer, unable to comprehend life's meaning anymore. She needed a source of light, and right now, the boy that took a drink from the glass of icy cold water was the closest thing to realizations, the closest thing to a trigger of revelations that could potentially return her sanity.

"Please, Suigestu," she begged, "Don't leave me." It was a simple request. He did not deny her, remaining in the black of the room with her, listening to the quiet rolling of storm clouds across the sky, leaving heavens life-bringing tears in their wake. The air was tranquil, peaceful. But the endorphins faded along with her temporary comfort. The tears materialized once more, as her brokenness exposed itself to his indifference. It was a simple emotion that shred every bit of her heart into tiny bits and pieces. Love was a simple word. It was only four letters. But it meant so much. It hurt so much. It was just that simple. Love hurt.

* * *

Everything about her is simple. Everything about her is perfect. Her breathing evens out when she is dreaming of thoughts he cannot possibly know of. Yet, that is fine with him. He will simply watch. Everything about this peace is simple. Everything about the air is beautiful. She is beautiful right now. The flickering flame traces the curves of her body and lips, illuminating one side of her face. It is simple. He will watch her until the sun comes up every day. It is routine. It is perfect. It is simple.

It was just that simple.

"_Suigetsu," she called from her sleeping form, shifting beneath the white silk sheets with dried brown spots seemingly decorating the cloth with iron smelling patterns._

He was falling in love.

_The simplicity of her lips parting to say his name made him smile._

It was just that simple.

* * *

Everything about her was exotic. Everything about her was tantalizing. Her emerald eyes flash with emotions that trail down to wet her chin length, rose colored hair. Yet, that was enough for him. He will simply remain silent. Everything about this peace is simple. Everything about the air is beautiful. She is beautiful right now. The moonlight frames her porcelain skin and trails across her fragile body. It is simple. He will remain silent. It is extraordinary. It is perfect. It is simple.

It was just that simple.

"_Sasuke-kun," she gasped, crying uncontrollably, running to embrace his body as he simply stood, staring blankly ahead._

He was still in love with her.

_The simplicity of her lips parting to say his name made him smile._

It was just that simple.

* * *

"Sakura," he murmured, "Why?"

She choked out a smile, tucking her chin into the curve of his neck.

"I love you."

She maintained the elegant curve of her lips, still holding him close.

"I always loved you."

She let the smile fall from her lips as she felt his body go limp in her embrace.

"Love does not change what you did."

A tear fell from crimson eyes.

* * *

**K**isses are nothing but in my

**I**magination at this point in my

**L**ife, but despite my

**L**ingering love for you, nothing can erase what you have done

* * *

"He's dead," Suigetsu announced to the girl who was currently removing her final bandage. All the wounds had finally healed completely, only scars marring her perfectly flawless peach skin. The cloth remained halfway around its journey, falling from her hands. Heartbeat racing rapidly, circulating blood rushed to every inch of her body, coursing though her veins like adrenaline pumping through her, exciting her.

"I-I'm f-free?" she questioned, incredulous. The man standing in the doorway nodded. As she jumped up from her spot on the old, lumpy mattress, the silk robe around her body pulled back to reveal a portion of her leg but remaining upon her thin frame, tied with a red sash.

Suigetsu bit his lower lip, walking over to her, arms upon both of her boney shoulders, looking into reflective pools of sepia. Quickly leaning in to kiss her, afraid to watch her reaction, sealing his eyes, he inhaled the scent of her soft auburn tresses that were never tied up anymore, the tenderness of her lips addictive. But he pulled away, and turned from her. "Go," he ordered, silver hair covering his lavender eyes. A soft touch upon his back caused him to pull away. "Go!" he yelled in her face, meeting her smile, sweetly adorning her face.

It was simple.

_Hurt, the suddenness of his outburst registered in her mind as the smile shattered._

She was smiling.

_The simplicity of the ferocity in his voice tore into the core of her mind._

It was just that simple.

"_Stop it," he shouted, unable to bear the sight of the hurt piercing into his vision._

**Smile for me.**

It was just that simple.

_Everything suddenly became simplistic, comprehendible._

She had figured it out.

_The simplicity of the realization overpowered every other feeling._

It was just that simple.

**It has always been so simple.**

It was just that simple.

"_I'm sorry," the boy apologized, violet irises glistening, "Please, just go."_

He was in love with her.

_The simplicity of his lies allowed the truths to scream through his shaking frame._

It was just that simple.

**Please, don't leave me.**

Love hurt.

He was hurt.

She understood.

**I love you.**

It was simple.

He was losing her.

She understood.

**I love you too.**

It was simple.

It hurt.

It was just that simple.

He loved her.

It was just that simple.

**It has always been so simple.**

It was just that simple.

"_Tenten," he whispered, pained, "Don't leave me."_

He was in love with her.

_The simplicity of his confession cleared the air of all confusion._

It was just that simple.

**Smile for me.**

It was just that simple.

"_Never," she murmured while smiling sweetly, hearing his heartbeat pulse underneath the skin upon his chest, steady, unyielding._

She was in love with him.

_The simplicity of her response overwhelmed him._

It was just that simple.

**It has always been so simple.**

Everything about her is simple. Brunette tresses were flowing down her back, covering her shoulders like a cascade of water. She's simple. But, not plain. No, she is not plain. She is just simple. Everything about her is perfect. But, it was simple. His lavender orbs were pure like starlight. Everything about him was simple. And to him, the world was simple too. Everything was simple. Everything was easy. It was all easy. It was all simple. But then, she came along.

It was just that simple.

"_It has always been so simple," she told him, calm and relaxed. _

They were meant to be.

_The simplicity of the world was restored._

It was just that simple.

**Simple. It's only six letters. But it defines everything.**

* * *

**Please Review! **

**And remember, I always take requests. :)  
**


End file.
